De' Scempio
by KiruRieRei10
Summary: Malapetaka. Mitos-mitos lama yang terkuak. Kengerian tanpa akhir. Penderitaaan. Perpisahan. KEMATIAN. / Kuroko Tetsuya,seorang anak laki-laki yang terpaksa menjalani takdir hidup yang paling mengerikan...dengan kematian teman-temannya...mimpinya...dan Arwah-arwah masa lau yang menemaninya.../ chara death,ga yakin boleh masuk rating T.


De' Scempio

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Prolog**

"Aaaahh! Pergi! Menjauh dariku! Tidak!," sebuah teriakan pilu yang terdengar ketakutan itu bergema disepanjang lorong kastil itu. Seorang perempuan dengan gaun merah marun yang mewah berlari sebisanya sambil terus melihat kearah belakangnya. Sebuah bayangan-yang hanya bisa ia lihat di sepanjang dinding kastil itu terus mengejarnya,bayangan yang meneteskan darah dari tembok dan membawa sebuah sabit,seolah siap memenggal kepala-kepala manusia yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tidak! Jangan mendekat! Siapapun! Tolong!," teriakan wanita itu terus terdengar-seakan memohon nyawanya diselamatkan dan ketakutan yang amat mendalam. Wanita itu terus berlari,sampai ia tersingkap dan jatuh ke lantai yang dingin itu. "Khukhukhukhu….AHAHAHA! INI MENYENANGKAN! Dasar manusia menyedihkan….yang dapat kau lakukan hanya meminta,menangis,dan memohon….kau…ya…KAU TAK PANTAS LAGI HIDUP!",bayangan itu keluar dari dinding kastil ,menampakkan se-sosok makhluk berjubah hitam dengan mata merah menyala, mulut yang meneteskan darah dan sabit yang sudah siap untuk memenggal kepala wanita malang yang jatuh terduduk dihadapannya.

"Ti-tid-AAAAKKK!," makhluk itu mengayunkan sabitnya dan dengan sekejap,darah memenuhi dinding di dekat wanita itu. Sosok Pemenggal Kepala itu mengambil kepala wanita itu,dicabutnya keluar kedua bola mata indah wanita tadi dan ditenteng-nya kepala tersebut dengan bola mata yang sedang dikunyahnya. "Hm….ini…bukanlah kepala yang aku cari…Ah….beribu tahun…berjuta tahun pun,aku akan terus mencari kepala itu…baiklah,aku jadikan ini koleksi-ku saja….AHAHAHA!,"sosok itu pun menghilang di tengah gelapnya malam-meninggalkan tubuh wanita tadi tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dengan bersimbah darah.

_**Ketakutanku Dimulai…**_

Hari sudah gelap,bulan sudah mencapai titik penuhnya. Aku melihat kejam tangan sederhana yang melngkar di tangan kananku. Uh,sudah jam 9 malam….Bibi pasti mencariku..Aku berjalan dengan sedikit berlari menuju rumahku yang sudah tidak jauh lagi. Tidak jauh dari rumahku,kulihat bibi-ku sedang duduk dengan ekspresi khawatir di teras rumah. Aku pun melambaikan tanganku kea rah bibiku,dan dia melihatku,Syukurlah. Aku langsung menghampiri Bibi-ku dan memeluknya.

"Ya ampun,Tetsuya….kamu kenapa larut sekali pulangnya? Bibi khawatir,nak…," ucap Bibi-ku dengan nada yang sedikit gemetar. Kutebak,ia sudah menungguku lama di teras rumah dan kedinginan. Setelah aku melepaskan pelukan tadi,segera aku melepas jaket yang ku-kenakan dan memakaikannya pada Bibi-ku.

"Maaf,Bibi,tadi Tetsuya ada pekerjaan dengan teman-teman sekolah,jadi pulangnya agak larut…," ucapku lembut pada Bibi semata wayang ku ini. Ya, dialah yang selama ini mengurusku dan membesarkanku semenjak orang tuaku meninggal.

"Haduh…lain kali kabari bibi dulu ya,Tetsuya….Nah,sekarang kamu kan pasti capek,sana..mandi,makan lalu tidur…," ucap Bibi,aku pun langsung mengangguk,aku terlalu mengantuk dan lelah. Dengan segera,aku masuk ke dalam rumah,mandi,makan (yang sudah agak dingin) dan segera melenggang ke kamar-ku,Bersiap untuk tidur.

Di kamarku,aku langsung melemparkan tubuhku ke kasur,rasa kantuk langsung mengerubungiku. Aku pun beringsut ke atas bantal ku yang empuk,mematikan lampu dan menarik selimutku yang hangat. Aku pun langsung terlelap dengan cepat. Tak lama kemudian,aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menetes ke pipiku. Dengan perlahan aku membuka mataku,mengusap sesuatu yang menetes tadi,dan aku melihat cairan itu. Merah. Darah. Mataku membulat,dengan segera,aku melihat ke langit langit kamarku. Rasa terkejut dan ketakutan kali ini menguasaiku. Yang ada di langit-langit kamarku…sebuah bayangan hitam dengan sabit yang tajam mengkilat,mata merah menyala dan ujung bibirnya meneteskan darah. Kali ini tepat di dahiku.

"A-aah….," aku tak bisa mengeluarkan suara,tenggorokanku tercekat, secara tiba-tiba bayangan itu mengayunkan sabitnya kearahku,aku ingin berteriak….namun,suaraku tidak bisa keluar.

"TETSUYA! TETSUYA! BANGUN!," kudengar suara bibiku memanggil namaku,aku membuka kedua mataku,keringat bercucuran dan aku terengah-engah,seperti habis lari marathon.

"A-ada apa,Bibi…?,"tanyaku kepada bibi-ku yang melihatku dengan tatapan khawatir,aku sendiri masih bingung,tadi itu mimpi? SUNGGUH mimpi? Tapi kenapa terasa sangat nyata? Mimpi yang mengerikan…

"Harusnya Bibi yang bertanya begitu,Tetsuya! Kenapa kamu teriak-teriak? Mimpi buruk?," ucap Bibi sambil mengelus lembut rambut baby blue-ku dengan tatapan yang makin khawatir. Aku pun tersenyum dan menggeleng- menandakan aku baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok,Bibi….sebaiknya Bibi kembali tidur….besok kan Bibi sibuk dari pagi…," ucapku sambil mengelus pelan tangan Bibi-ku itu-yang membuatnya menghela nafas dan meninggalkanku setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur padaku. Aku pun kembali tidur.

Aku membuka mata,melihat sekellingku…..jalan raya yang sepi..hanya ada tiang lampu yang berjarak 1 km masing-masingnya…membuat penerangan disini remang-remang dan menakutkan. Aku pun mulai menyusuri jalan yang panjang itu,sampai aku melihat seorang pria yang berdiri di bawah tiang lampu,aku pun berlari kecil dan menghampirinya.

"Um…maaf,tuan…apakah anda tau,ini dimana..?," tanyaku dengan sopan. Perlahan-lahan pria tadi berbalik-menghadap ke arahku. Yang kulihat bukanlah wajah pria biasa…tetapi wajah pria yang bibirnya sobek,mat yang tertancap pisau,dan bekas cakarang yang memperlihatkan dagingnya di bagian pipinya.

"Ah…..manusia….?," ucap Pria itu dengan suara berat yang menakutkan,aku berjalan mundur secara perlahan,aku dengan segera melarikan diri secepat yang aku bisa,sampai aku melihat sebuah rumah tua yang di depannya ada bangku panjang. Aku mendudukkan diriku di tempat duduk itu,mengatur nafasku yang memburu. Aku kembali melihat sekelilingku,ada sebuah pohon besar,dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah benda bulat yang menggelinding dari balik pohon itu. Benda itu dibalut oleh sebuah kain putih yang lusuh.

"Apa…itu..?",aku berdiri,menghampiri benda bulat itu dan melepaskan kain putih yang membalut benda itu. Aku menatap benda yang saat ini ditanganku dengan tatapan horror…ini….sebuah kepala nenek-nenek yang penuh dengan darah….,aku menjatuhkan kepala itu. Dan secara perlahan,kepala itu bergerak…dan melayang….mendongak seperti menatapku dan matanya mendadak keluar dari tempatnya…meneteskan lebih banyak darah….rahangnya membuka lebar,dengan kelebaran yang tidak manusiawi dan seperti hendak memakanku bulat-bulat.

"M-maafkan aku….," aku merangkak kebelakang,berusaha menjauhi kepala nenek-nenek itu yang melayang makin mendekat ke arahku. Aku pun segera berdiri dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah tua yang ada dekat denganku,dan kepala itu tidak mengejarku. Setelah agak lama,aku pun mengintip lewat jendela rumah ini,dan aku tidak melihat kepala nenek-nenek tadi. Aku menghela nafas,melihat ke sekelilingku,rumah yang kotor….perabot-perabot rumah yang ditutupi kain putih yang sudah berdebu tebal…

"Permisi,apakah ada orang…?," aku mulai berbicara,takut-takut ada orang disini dan aku mengganggu pemilik rumah. Karena tidak ada jawaban,akupun melangkahkan kaki-ku makin dalam ke rumah ini,menyusuri lorong-lorongnya yang gelap gulita. Aku pun berhenti di depan pintu sebuah kamar,ya entahlah…aku merasa ada orang di dalamnya. Aku pun masuk ke dalam kamar ini secara perlahan,sepertinya ini kamar anak perempuan. Bisa dilihat dari wallpaper kamar berwarna pink yang tertempel di tembok kamar ini,dan boneka-boneka yang bertebaran di lantai.

Tapi,yang kulihat bukanlah boneka manis yang biasa dimainkan anak perempuan….boneka-boneka ini cacat. Seperti bagian-bagian tubuhnya digunting dengan gunting rumput. Kepala yang terpisah dari badannya,kaki boneka yang tergeletak,mata boneka yang dicabut,dan menatap ngeri pada boneka-boneka itu. Sampai aku menyadari ada sebuah gundukan di ats kasur yang tertutupi selimut merah marun.

Aku yang penasaran pun menyibak selimut itu,Dan yang kulihat adalah…..

-TBC-


End file.
